1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device. More particularly, the described technology relates to a flat panel display having a curved cut-surface and a method of manufacturing the flat panel display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays generally use thin film transistors. Examples of such displays include organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays and liquid crystal displays. Recently, such displays have been widely used in applications ranging from small mobile electronic devices to large displays such as TVs. The displays generally include a lamination structure of first and second substrates, at least one of which has a display structure formed on its inner surface.
OLED displays include organic light emitting diodes each having a thin film transistor and an organic emission layer which are formed on the inner surface of the first substrate. Liquid crystal displays include pixel electrodes and thin film transistors which are formed on the inner surface of the first substrate, and a common electrode and a color filter layer which are formed on the inner surface of the second substrate, with a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates.